


Dicke Luft- Danach

by LadyVictoriaDiana



Category: German TV, Soko Wien
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVictoriaDiana/pseuds/LadyVictoriaDiana
Summary: Was Helmuth und Carl, die sich in einer festen Beziehung befinden, während "Dicke Luft" denken und was danach passiert.





	Dicke Luft- Danach

**Soko Wien- Dicke Luft**

 

"Carl, die Kaffeemaschine geht nicht!", rief Helmuth halblaut. Als nach einigen Minuten Stille keine Antwort kam, erinnerte sich sein halbschlafendes Gehirn wieder daran, dass Carl bei dieser idiotischen Ausbildung war. Grummelnd stieg er in sein Auto und fuhr zum Tatort...

Erschrocken starrte Helmuth auf die Menschen in den hellgrünen Schutzanzügen, die in ihr Polizeirevier eindrangen. Carl stand hinter ihnen und wedelte mit einem Handy. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich und Helmuth meinte eine Spur von Panik in Carls Blick lesen zu können, bevor dieser verdammte grellgrüne Plastikvorhang sie trennte...

Helmuth saß am Fenster des Reviers - seines Gefängnisses - und starrte hinaus in die Nacht. Sein Handy vibrierte. "gut freu mich wenn du wieder draussen bist. fernbeziehung ist nich so mein Ding ;)", schrieb Carl und gegen Helmuths Willen musste er lächeln und als er wieder auf das Wasser der Donau hinausblickte, bildete er sich ein, er könne Carl und seine Maschine sich auf dem Wasser spiegeln sehen...

Endlich war dieser Albtraum vorbei! Dieser Scharlatan von einem Arzt wurde gefasst. Helmuth stand am Fenster seines Reviers und starrte wieder hinaus auf die Donau. Noch wollte er nicht rausgehen - Carl sollte zu ihm kommen. Helmuth hörte die leisen Schritte seines Partners hinter sich und spürte Carls Wärme, als dieser neben ihm stehen blieb. Carl legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und murmelte: "Komm, lass uns nach Hause gehen." "Gell, lass uns des machen", flüsterte Helmuth, plötzlich schwach und müde. Wie im Traum taumelte er Carl hinterher zu dessen Motorrad, darauf vertrauend, dass sein Partner ihn sicher zu ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung bringen würde. Er ließ zu, dass Carl ihn stützte und die Treppen mehr oder minder hochtrug, ins Bett verfrachtete, auszog und zudeckte. Dann musste Helmuth kurz weggedämmert sein, denn als er seine Umwelt wieder wahrnahm, stand Carl in Boxershorts vor ihrem Bett und sah ihn liebevoll an. Helmuth hob lethargisch seinen Arm und wollte Carl zu sich ziehen, ließ den Arm aber auf halben Weg fallen. Trotzdem hatte Carl seine Botschaft verstanden und kletterte zu ihm ins Bett. In Löffelchenposition lagen sie da, Carls Arm um Helmuths Brustkorb geschlungen. "Ich bin so froh, dass alles gut geendet ist", flüsterte Carl und küsste Helmuths Nacken. Dieser lächelte müde und schlief langsam ein, während er den beruhigenden Atemzügen seines Partners lauschte. Carl blieb noch etwas länger wach und betrachtete Helmuths Hinterkopf vor ihm, erleichtert, dass sich die angebliche Ebola-Erkrankung als Lüge erwiesen hatte. Carl platzierte seine Hand fest auf Helmuths Brust und spürte dessen kräftigen Herzschlag unter seinen Fingern. Dieser langsame, aber stetige, Rhythmus beruhigt ihn soweit, dass er selbst zunächst in einen leichten Dämmerschlaf und dann in einen Tiefschlaf verfiel. Friedlich schlummerten die beiden Polizisten, erleichtet, erneut einer Gefahr entronnen zu sein.

 

Am nächsten Morgen wachten sie ebenso langsam auf, wie sie eingeschlafen waren. Helmuth tapste zunächst in Bad und dann in die Küche, während Carl auf dem Bett zurückblieb und den Gang seines Partners mit Argusaugen beobachtete, Zeichen, dass ihn die letzen anstrengenden Tage mitgenommen hatten, suchend. Als Helmuth schließlich in der Küche stand, langte er blind zur Kaffeemaschine und drückte auf einen Knopf. Es gab eine kurze Stille, dann fluchte Helmuth laut: "Diese verdammte Maschine!" Carl im Nebenraum lachte laut auf, als er das Gefluche seines Partners hörte und verstummte erst, als dieser in der Tür stand. "Du findest meine Qualen also lustig, hm?", schimpfte Helmuth, obwohl er sein eigenes Grinsen nicht verstecken konnte. "Ja, finde ich", antwortete Carl mit einem frechen Funkeln in den Augen und stand vom Bett auf und küsste seinen Partner im Vorbeigehen auf den Mund. "Lass uns anziehen und dann holen wir uns auf dem Weg zum Revier 'nen Kaffee, ok?" Helmuth nickte und beide zogen sich schnell an, bevor sie sich - mit dem Leben zufrieden - auf den Weg zu einem neuen spannenden Arbeitstag machten.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe euch hat die Fanfic gefallen und vielleicht sogar inspiriert ;) Das SOKO Wien Fandom brauch EUCH!!


End file.
